A number of machines are now commercially available for use in an office environment to enable simple production of bound booklets. The devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,119 issued Dec. 23, 1975 to Ernest J. Sarring and assigned to Xerox Corporation and U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,074 issued Oct. 26, 1971, both illustrate suitable mechanisms for producing bound booklets. However it can be seen by reference to both of the aforementioned patents that a fairly complex machine is provided with means for tightly clamping the sheets to be bound between the covers to be attached thereto. Further, means are provided to hold the backbone material of the cover firmly against the sheet edges to be bound while applying heat to melt a hot melt adhesive and assure that the adhesive is driven into the edges of the sheets to be bound. The pressures involved in holding the covers against the sheets and the backbone material against the edge of the sheets are substantial and numerous cams, gears, rollers, etc. are required to accomplish the binding process.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a simple yet effective book binding material and method for utilizing the material which does not require the extensive mechanisms disclosed in the aforementioned patents.